With silver we shall burn,
by acklesaddict
Summary: House Silverston, are an ancient family, as old as the Stark's and as rich as the Lannister's. But they have little interest in politics and thrones, but when they get pulled into the game of thrones, they realise it's a game they don't know how to play.


Chapter 1-House Silverston.

"Cailain! That's not funny!"  
>Lord Silverston watched two of his children play in the small courtyard. He chuckled to himself as the short skinny girl slammed a fist into her brother's side.<p>

Septa Versaille came running out of the Fort. "Lady Katherine! Get inside now, you do not hit your brother and a lady should not hit at all!" she squealed in her high pitched voice. Katherine's small head popped up and she looked over to her twin brother, Cailain, for support.

Cailain looked to his sister with big brown eyes before taking a step back. He knew better than to challenge the Septa.

Lord Caleb Silverston stood up and waved a hand at the Septa, "Leave them Versaille, they are children."

Septa Versaille folded her arms. "Children should learn, especially Ladies." She scowled at Katherine who hung her head slightly but kept her brown eyes on her father.

"Sometimes a child learns more from play then they would from sewing kits." He sat back down again and allowed his arms to fold in front of himself.

"My Lord! She is a lady! She needs elegance and a thorough education if she is ever to be married."

Katherine's head shot up.

"Calm dear septa, is Georgia not a fine girl?" he referred to his eldest daughter. Septa Versailles reluctantly nodded.

"She didn't even have a teacher, my dear wife, Isolde. Taught her everything she knows." He beamed proudly but there was a glimmer of sadness in his eyes at the mention of his late wife.

"I accept this; it is all very well for the little Lord to learn this way. But what does the girl have to learn from this?" She spoke as if the children weren't standing in front of her and Lord Silverston found this rather rude.

"Watch your tone. I know what is best for this family. Do you not know the stories of Yoren Silverston? The first Silverston? If he had taught his daughter to defend herself, he might not have lost her." His hand reached up and stroked his beard as his eyes moved to his own daughter. He couldn't imagine losing any of his children, not after losing Isolde. His children were all he had left.

Septa Versaille rolled her eyes "Fine, continue to play for now. But this afternoon I expect you to recite the history of kings landing."

Katherine rolled her eyes and then ran to her father's knees. "Father Can you tell us about Yoren Silverston again!"

Cailain came and sat beside her "Yes father please!"  
>Their father chuckled in response and lifted Katherine up to sit on his knee; he then lifted Cailain up to sit beside her.<p>

"Yoren Silverston was the first of our kind, the first with silver in his veins."

The two children on his knee sat reciting the words as he said them.

"He was the first Silverston, he was a fierce warrior. His home, the very place we sit now was under attack. The attackers were rabid wolves-"

"Like on the stark banner?" Cailain asked.

"Oh no! These wolves were much bigger than dire wolves, much bigger and much fiercer," 

"As big as Lions." Cailain asked again.

"As fierce as a wolf but as big as a lion, yes," Lord Silverston smiled to himself, he rather liked that addition to the tale.

"Yoren's father had a peace with the wolves that any daughters born to the house were to be sent to the wolf pack. None of the girls that were sent were ever seen again, although there are many theories to what happened to them."

"I bet they ate them!" Cailian cheered.

"Of course not silly!" Katherine blurted.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "No? What did these wolves do to the girls then?"

"They married them! And used them to bear their abomination children!"

"Both are brilliant ideas, but that's not what's important in this tale. Yoren had a beautiful daughter and after having only sons he refused to give her to the wolves. So the wolves attacked. The war continued for many years until the girl was a grown woman. "

"-Then what happened?" Caleb cut in. Katherine smacked him around the back of the head.

"Shut up stupid! He hasn't got there yet!" 

"Don't speak to your brother like that Kat." The older man said, to his daughter. Katherine folded her arms, but her father just continued with his story.

"When the girl was grown, she said she had enough. And so, she went to the wolf "

"What did the lord do?" They heard the voice of the septa pitch in, all of the bright blue eyes turned to her. "What? I like stories." She said as she sat down on the bench opposite her lord.

"Well…Yoren had all of the wolves wiped out…but he never found his daughter."

"Is that where our words come from?"

Lord Silverston smiled. "And what are our words?"

The twins looked at each other,_ "__With our__ silver, we shall burn."_


End file.
